That Kiss
by asdfghjlkalani
Summary: "That kiss was nothing right? I mean Ross and I are still friends nothing else, right?" New story. Laura and Ross have to kiss. Will that lead to anything more? RAURA!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Austin and Ally:3**

Laura POV

_Wait WHAT! I have to do WHAT KNOW? Heath Seifert and Kevin_ _Kopelow_(**The writers of A&A.)**_ HAVE to be crazy!_ I looked over at Ross and he had them same shocked face as I did. I can't believe they are doing this!

"W-wait what?" I finally got out.

"You." Heath said "Have to" Kevin said "Kiss Ross!" They both screamed like they both met their favorite celebrity. "So you both now have to

* * *

spend more time together to get ready for the kiss on Friday!" Heath practically screamed at Ross and I.

Today was Monday. We both have 4 days to get to know each other better. Yay.

Ok well. Lets start from the beginning. Shall we?

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

_AH! SHUT UP YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK! _

_SMACK!_

_Ah. Finally. It's done. Ug. I have to wake up and go to set. UG!_

I rolled out of bed, grabbed a towel and went to my bathroom.

_Hmm. The door is usually closed. It usually isn't. Maybe Vannesa's in there._

"VANNESA! HURRY UP I GOTTA GO TO SET!" I screamed and pounded the door. "VANNESA!"

"WHAT LAURA?" Vannesa yelled while walking out of her room.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you where in the bathroom." I said.

"Well I'm not. Well can you at least keep it down? I have to go to set today."

"Ok." I said while walking into the bathroom. Once i got in the shower, I closed my eyes. It felt so good with the hot water soothing my muscles and waking me up. I shut off the water and wrapped my towel around me.

I walked in my room to pick something to wear. I finally picked a black with white striped tank top that has ruffles on the bottom, baby I blue pants, and white open-toed shoes. I combed my hair, blow-dried it, and curled it. I applied a little eyeshadow, maschera, blush, and light pink lip gloss.

I grabbed a white jacket and walked out my room. Ross was gonna drive me to set today.

"Mom. I'm leaving."

"Ok. Bye."

I grabbed my house keys and walked out the front door. I spoted Ross's car by a tree. I walked to it and opened the door.

"Hey Ross."

"Hey Laura. You look nice today."

I looked down and blushed. _Damn Ross. _"T-thanks. Lets go before we are late." I said whille putting my seatbelt on.

"Ok. Lets go. And I promise I'll drive safely." Ross said starting the car.

"Please. Because i don't want Kevin and Heath to replace us!" I said.

"Ok fine. Lets go." Ross said putting his hand on mine. I felt sparks. _What the hell is happening?_ I just ignored that and turned on the radio.

* * *

**Done. Sorry about the first lane i don't know how to delete it. So i hope you liked it! Is anybody else excited for tommorows episode? AHHh! I van't wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok hi guys! I know this is not the story but I have been busy alot with homework,volleyball,drama practice so I won be able to put the second chapter this month! I know I know you guys are probly mad but I will post it next month maybe onthe A&A season 2 on October &. So im sorry there was no second chapter this week. :(**

**Love, Kalani**


	3. News

**I'm back! Haha yes so the story will NOW CONTINUE!**

**I do not own Austin and ally. :(**

Laura's POV

Ross got us there just in time. Ross turned off his car and got out. I was about to open my door when we appeared at my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Oh. Thanks Ross." I told him while getting out of the car.

"No problem Laura. It's the nicest thing I can do." Ross said while locking his car.

Ross and I walked to our set number and went in. When we walked in we where imminently greeted by a happy Raini and Calum.

"HEY ROSS. HEY LAURA." Raini practly yelled. "Hey Raini. Why are you guys so excited?" I asked Raini and Calum.

"You havent heard the news." Calum said.

"What news?" Ross said while putting his hands in his hair.

"Well you guys have to-" Raini started.

"Lets let the writers tell them. Shall we?" Calum said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ok that's a better idea." Raini said.

_What did they want to tell that was so argent?_

**Ohlo. I hope you don't hate me for not updating. I had lots of homework,volleyball games,club volleyball practices. But ill update on sunday. THE SEASON 2 PREMIRE! I'm so excited. So i hope you liked this part. Have a good Friday!**


	4. Wait,WHAT?

**Laura's POV**

****Ross and I went to the room where the writers, well write. I knocked on the door and it immediately opened. We were greeted by two happy writers. Heath and Kevin. The best writers in the world. Well except J.K. Rowling. I do love Harry Potter! (I do not own harry potter and J.K. Rowling.)

"Hey Heath and Kevin." I said while giving them a huge hug.

"Yeah. Ditto." Ross said while smiling his million dollar smile that will make any girls heart melt. Like this girls.

"Hey Ross and Laura." Kevin said. "Come in. Sit down. Make yourself comfortable. Eat some cake." Kevin said gesturing us inside. And sure enough, there surprisingly was cake. Marble cake. Marble cake was my favorite!

"MARBLE CAKE!" I screamed while running toward the cake.

"Woah. Laura! calm down. No cake untill you hear the news." Heath said

"Oh. Ok then" Ross and I sat down on the white plush couch.

"So as you know you have heard people talk about "Auslly". I know you don't know what "Auslly is". It's the pairing of Austin and ally. So we wanted to make the fans happy and give them what they want." Kevin said with a serious look on his face.

"You guys have to kiss in one of the episodes!" Heath said screaming.

_Wait WHAT! I have to do WHAT KNOW? Heath and Kevin HAVE to be crazy!_ I looked over at Ross and he had them same shocked face as I did. I can't believe they are doing this!

"W-wait what?" I finally got out.

"You." Heath said "Have to" Kevin said "Kiss Ross!" They both screamed like they both met their favorite celebrity. "So you both now have to

* * *

spend more time together to get ready for the kiss on Friday!" Heath practically screamed at Ross and I.

Today was Monday. We both have 4 days to get to know each other better. Yay.

* * *

**Yay! Sorry I didn't upload last Sunday. I had to finish my homework. Are you guys excited for tomorrow's episode? What's Dez and Trish's secret? Will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys, this is the last chapter. I'm going to make more Raura and Auslly stories. I'm writing one right now. I'll probably upload it today. So enjoy this last chapter.**

**Laura POV**

We went to Kevin and Heath's writing room. To be honest, this is the best room ever! I knocked on the door, being the good child.

"Come In!" Heath yelled from within the room.

Ross opened the door and let me through first. _Such a gentleman. _ I saw Pixie on the black, short couch. I walked over there, picked her up, and sat down, stroking her black, soft fur. Ross walked over to where I was and sat next to me. Very closely I might add.

"Well now that we have you both gathered in here, we would like to tell you some news. Good and or bad news. Depending to you." Kevin said sternly. Me and Ross looked at each other. Ross had this scared look in his eye.

"Ok guys, so here's the plan. People want to see Auslly." Kevin said.

"What's Auslly?" Ross asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's the pairing of Austin and Ally. So you'll guys have to go on a couple of dates and um kiss also." Heath said with excitement. By this, my eyes widen in shock. Like saucer pan big. I looked over at Ross and he had this exciting look in his eyes. _His he excited about kissing me?_

"Ok guys. Well we're going to write some more. Because that's our jobs. So we'll leave you two alone to talk about this little situation. Bye." Kevin said standing up and taking Heath with him, outside the door and onto the hallway. Pixie ran out of the room before Kevin closed the door. _Well, there goes the awkwardness helper. _ I turned to talk to Ross about this whole little 'Auslly, kiss, date' thing. But when I turned my head, he did something so out of the blue.

**Ross POV**

I can't believe it! Laura and I are going to kiss! And then probably go out for real! You just can't kiss your costar and still be friends. That would be pretty weird. Kevin and Heath have left the room. So it was just Laura and I. In the writing room. Alone. Just us two human beings. I looked over to Laura and saw this shocked, expression on her face. I did the only thing I could do to unsurprise her. I faced her and grabbed her face. I planted a kiss right on her full, pink lips. I felt everything to the fireworks and colors. The whole clique. I felt her melt into the kiss instantly. I moved closer, so our bodies would be closer together. I moved my hand to her waist. I felt her hands move to my hair and played with it. I guess we need air, so I pulled away.

"Wow. That was awesome!" Laura said quietly.

"I know. Laura, I-I have to tell you something. I've liked you for a long time and-"

"Yes." I was taken aback at her response.

"What?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Laura said with a smile. I smiled back and stood up. I held out my hand so she could stand up, also.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." She said in her cute yet lame British accent.

"You're welcome, My Highness." I said in my lame accent. I guess it was cute because she giggled when I said it. I looked at my kids sleeping faces. I turned off the lamp and walked out. I found Laura standing by the stairwell and walked over to her.

"That kiss brought us together." She said with a smile.

**That was the last chapter. I will be writing an Auslly story and that should up by tomorrow or Sunday. So have a great Thanksgiving Break. –Love, Kalani**


End file.
